1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of data coding and more particularly to an apparatus and method for efficient computation of check equations in periodic Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) codes.
2. Related Art
Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) codes are a group of linear block codes, which are characterized by a sparse Parity Check matrix. Early LDPC codes have been described in “Low Density Parity-Check Codes,” by R. G. Gallager, available through MIT Press, Cambridge, Mass., 1963. which is incorporated herein by reference. Among other applications, LDPC codes are used in Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), and are applicable to the DVB-S2 standard for DVB. The field is in need of more efficient implementation of LDPC coders and decoders.